MATLAB® is a product of The MathWorks, Inc. of Natick, Mass., which provides engineers, scientists, mathematicians, and educators across a diverse range of industries with an environment for technical computing applications. MATLAB® is an intuitive high performance language and technical computing environment that provides mathematical and graphical tools for mathematical computation, data analysis, visualization, and algorithm development. MATLAB® integrates numerical analysis, matrix computation, signal processing, and graphics in an easy-to-use environment where problems and solutions are expressed in familiar mathematical notation, without traditional programming. MATLAB® is used to solve complex engineering and scientific problems by developing mathematical models that simulate the problem. A model is prototyped, tested and analyzed by running the model under multiple boundary conditions, data parameters, or just a number of initial guesses. In MATLAB®, one can easily modify the model, plot a new variable or reformulate the problem in a rapid interactive fashion that is typically not feasible in a non-interpreted programming such as Fortran or C.
As a desktop application, MATLAB® allows scientists and engineers to interactively perform complex analysis and modeling in their familiar workstation environment. However, a single workstation can be limiting to the size of the problem that can be solved, because of the relationship of the computing power of the workstation to the computing power necessary to execute computing intensive iterative processing of complex problems in a reasonable time.
For example, a simulation of a large complex aircraft model may take a reasonable time to run with a single computation with a specified set of parameters. However, the analysis of the problem may also require the model be computed multiple times with a different set of parameters, e.g., at one-hundred different altitude levels and fifty different aircraft weights, to understand the behavior of the model under varied conditions. This would require five-thousand computations to analyze the problem as desired and the single computer would take an unreasonable or undesirable amount of time to perform these simulations. In this case, the single computer would be allocated full-time to performing the computation while many computer resources on the network may be idle. Additionally, the benefit of the interactive features of the software is reduced as the computation time increases.
With many engineering and scientific problems requiring larger and more complex modeling, computations accordingly become more resource intensive and time-consuming. When a computation becomes so large and complex that it cannot be completed in a reasonable amount of time on a single computer, distributed computing in a distributed technical computing environment, for example Distributed Computing Toolbox for MATLAB® and MATLAB® Distributed Computing Engine, provides a solution to decrease the computation time as needed.
In the distributed computing systems, a scheduler may be employed to distribute a given computation to remote computing entities so that the remote computing entities are able to perform the distributed computation. Jobs are collections of tasks submitted to the scheduler or scheduler for distribution.
Traditionally, once a job is submitted, the tasks of the job are fixed or frozen so that they cannot be modified or added to. This makes it difficult for certain users to actually carry out the computations that they would like. For example, a priori, a genetic algorithm does not know exactly how many evolution cycles it will need to go through to reach a satisfactory conclusion. Thus to enable a genetic algorithm in a distributed computing system, the algorithm writer needs to partition each section of the algorithm into many jobs. However, conceptually, the whole genetic algorithm is a job and that is how a user would prefer to see it. Thus what is need is a way to dynamically add tasks to a job that has been queued or started running.